BFTL: Chapter 3
A/N: 'This chapter will be much shorter compared to the rest, also, beware for timeskips! Plus some things in here may surprise you. Also, Naruto will be more powerfull, will know more justu, and will be extremely famous. As of this chapter, Sasuke is shinobi training, but he will still be a kid at heart. Also, Sasuke will become God-like just like his father, but that won't be for a long-long time. After this chapter, he will be about mid- genin level. ''Six years. Thats how much time it's been sence Sasuke Uchiha's rebirth. After a delecious birthday, the Uchiha and Uzumaki begin thier shinobi training. Howerver, Naruto is about to descovier one of Sasuke's...make that two of Sasuke's hidden screats. '''______________________________________________________________________________________ Blue Fire Touches the Lightning: Rise of Sasuke III. What?! It's only a Doujustu! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Uchiha Sasuke was six years old. And yet, he kept telling his father that he wanted to be a shinobi so bad. So after some thinking and talkining with Tsunaude, the hokage agreed. Iruka began teaching the Uchiha the basic acadmey-ranked techniques as well as written test. Just like in his previous life, the Uchiha was a prodigy. Just when Iruka began to pass him, Sasuke claimed he wanted to learn more before graduateing onto gennin. That seemed to make all five shinobi present in his room smile. So the two began thier days of traveling. For the next six years father and son traveled across the world; seeing many new things, learning many new things and overall growing clocer as a father and a son. Taking some scrolls and books from Kohona, Naruto began training Sasuke like no other. He decided to first build up his stanima. "Sasuke...grab some breakfast from your backpack, stretch and then we'll begin your physical training." Sasuke did as he was told and got a box of cereal he had packed. After eating he stretched out his body as best he thought it should be before giving his father the 'go ahead'. "Alright now that you are done we can start. Just so you know what you are getting into, by the time you go to sleep tonight, I want you to have completed...200 push-up, 200 sit-ups, 200 log kicks 200 log punches, 200 chin-ups, as well as run 5 miles. You may think this is a lot for your first day, but if you forgot I am here, plus this is important fitness for a shinobi's physical abilities. You need to be able to both give and take blows, this training will help you coup with the physical pain of fighting. I suggest you get started on your running, without chakra your endurance is quite lacking right now." Sasuke was rather blown away at his new regimen, but was still excited to begin his life as a shinobi. He did as Naruto suggested and started off on running, and finished it but later then he would have liked. He then started on the rest of his workout, letting the hours pass by as he bleed and sweated while finishing his tasks. Eventually he finished them, and grabbed a quick ramen cup for his dinner, though it took him a while to build a good enough fire to heat the water he had found in a steam well enough to soften the noodles. After dinner he put out the fire and went back to the tree to get some rest. The next day, Naruto had Sasuke contiune his physical training. But then decided to help add his physical strength also, so after a year and a half of the same routine. Naruto then had Sasuke lifting weights. For the first few weeks, he manged to lift twelve pounds. Just a month later, he was able to lift twenty, before Naruto decided to stop focusing on his strength, Sasuke was able to lift twenty-five pounds, and run at apeeds of 15 milles an hour and matain that speed for six minuites. Concedering his age, this was impressive, as the avrage shinobi is able to life seventy-five pounds and run at 45 milles an hour and matain thier top speed for about thirty minuites at a time. Naruto then began working on Sasuke's chakra controll before he would teach the Uchiha any justu. A fun technique that he would love to use is mataining senbon between the fingers with only chakra controll. It took Sasuke about four tries, but he was surprisely good at this too, concedering his condontion. Once he finialy managed to use his chakra to matain the senbon between his fingers, it only took him about a week to matain three senbon in each hand for 45 seconds which eventualy turned into a full minuite. Sasuke's chakra controll was great enough. So then Naruto taught the official Uzumaki how to climb trees and walk on water. Each took about two days to master with water walking slightly longer. The prime of his strength was develpoed when Sasuke came too cloce in contact with an exploding tag, which seemed to activate his doujustu. Naruto still remembered it like yesterday. ______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK An explosion ringed the sight of the forest. Naruto gulped. Sasuke must of came in contact with one of his exploding tags. Not good. Not good. "Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you okay?" "Yeah, dad. I just had a run in with a exploding tag. Nothing to worry about." "Are you sure?" Naruto asked confused. Sasuke was honding his face down. "No, I don't think so." "Well, then, what is wrong?" "Well, I felt an immense pain travel through both of my eyes and then everything slowed down and I swear I could see in 360 degree vision! My eyes look diffrent, too." Naruto wondered. "Your eyes? Let me see." Sasuke did as he was told and released his head to lock eyes with his father. Naruto was speachless. In the place of sky blue colored orbs that looked like Naruto's were golden-colored scera, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils that fill up the irides giving them a reptile appearence. "What the hell? That is not the sharingan!" ''A million questions were running through Naruto's mind right now. "Is everything okay, papa?" Naruto smilled at his son, making the young one go calm. "Yes everything is find Sasuke! Lisen up, we're gonna go see Baa-Chan for a special visit okay?" Sasuke didn't know why, but he knew that his father was always right. He just agreed and wondered what could be so special. "Okay!" After a few minuites of waiting, Tsunaude came back with a few pappers in hand. Immedetely, she started off. "Well, I think I know why Sasuke's eyes look the way they do." Naruto frowned. "Do you think, or do you know?" Tsunaude raised her chakra not liking Naruto's tone, but knew how much passion she had for the boy. "When I tested your DNA, as it turns out, Your and Sasuke's heiratage is extremely complicated." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by complicated?" "When I ran test, it turns out you have the blood of three clans running through you, and Sasuke has two. You have the Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki. Sasuke's of corce is the Uchiha but unbleivable it was a Hyuga." Naruto's eyes almost poped out of his skull. "HYUGA!!?" Tsunaude nodded. "Appearetly, his mother was just more then the avrage housewife. She was jonnin-level, and appearntly a Hyuga, but her heirtage never revealed itself, well, untill now that is." "Didn't you say the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuga were sucessors to the Doujustu?" Tsunaude nodded. "There are four great dojutsu's…the Sharingan, the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, and the Taifugan each belonging to thier eespective clans. There are several other dojutsu's that are random offshoots of the originals. But none of them can truly compare to the original four. For each of the original four have a second stage, the second stage being the double edged sword. The four great dojutsu's however powerful, are also incapable of blending. No two dojutsu's can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them, and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others." Now Naruto was puzzled. "But wait, so that means, but how can he- I thought you said.." "Yes but it seems that there is a extra unknown factor that allowed Sasuke to create a hybrod version of the Four Great Doujustu, but even I do not know what that is at the moment. I will run more test, and it seems you will have to teach your son about his new gift. Feel free to take any scrolls on any of the Four Doujustu how ever you please." Naruto smilled. "No prob, Baa-Chan!" And they were off again. '''______________________________________________________________________________________' END FLACHBACK After rembering that fatefull day, Naruto's training plan became much harder for Sasuke as well as more planned out. Based on it's appearence, Sasuke deemed it the Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel). At age 8, he had activated his Doujustu. Sasuke's schedule ran like this; Monday through Thursdays were training. Taijustu in the morning, Genjustu in the noon, and ninjustu untill dusk. Fridays were edcuation days. Naruto would teach Sasuke about the great shinobi wars, how to read and write, proper grammar, mathmatics, and basicly other topics that would be concidered edcautional. Saturdays and Sundays were relaxation days. Naruto had decided to start Sasuke on some fighting styles. At age nine, Sasuke had mastered the fifth tier of the Uchiate Fist style, of which there were nine tiers, and the third degree of the Iron Fist. The Iron Fist was a style most shinobi used and was based on early forms of Tae Kwon Do. The Iron Fist had Five Degrees. The First degree taught basic katas and how to punch and kick. The second degree taught basic katas as well as jumping attacks. The third degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate melee and projectile weapons into combat. The fourth degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate ninjutsu into attacks. The fifth degree taught master katas as well as incorporating genjutsu into attacks. The Uchiate style was much more refined than the Iron Fist style. The Uchiate Style was based more on Aikido, the art of misdirection. As the Uchiha clans signature fighting style, this style was especially useful with incorporating the sharingan, all forms of jutsus, and swords into its style. The tenth through eighth tiers taught basic katas as well as kicks and punches. The seventh through fifth tiers taught joint locks as well as dodging techniques. The fourth through second tiers taught weapon techniques while the first tier taught how to attack pressure points. All tiers of the Uchiate style incorporated genjutsu and ninjutsu into its attacks. Naruto began teaching Sasuke about his Doujustu, the Ryukagan. Sasuke who was trying to dispell a Genjustu cast by Naruto smilled at the memory. ______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK "Dad. Dad! What are we gonna learn today?" An eager Sasuke Uzumaki said slightly pouting at Naruto who smilled. "Rember why we went to Baa-Chan three days ago?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, it was so I could get some info about your Doujustu!" Sasuke jumped up and down like a happy child. "I have a Doujustu? Awesome!" "Do you know about the Four Great Doujustu?" "There are four?" Sasuke said amazed. Naruto nodded. "Okay! Where to start? Well how about the sharingan? The Sharingan, dojutsu of the Uchiha clan, is capable of copying any ninjutsu, genjutsu, or Taijutsu, tracking movements before they happen, being able to hypnotize ones opponent through mere eye contact, and a limited ability to see various chakra types through colors. But its greatest strength lies in its second stage where it gains Hijutsu. In the cannon; the Mangekyou Sharingan eye, is capable of using the black flames of Amaterasu, the eternal illusion Tsukuyomi, the Unstoppable warrior Susanoo, and the raging vortex Kamui. But to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you must kill the one that means the most to you, whether it is your friend, sibling parent…or lover. But when you gain the Mangekyou, its power will not last forever. Gaining the Mangekyou causes the user to slowly go blind; using the Mangekyou even once will accelerate the process. The only one to ever find a way around this, was Madara Uchiha. So desperate to keep the power of his almighty eyes…he murdered his younger brother and placed his brother's eyes in his own. His power remained, but he never went blind again, becoming the first Uchiha immortal. The Byakugan, dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan, capable of seeing chakra in all of its forms at a much higher level than the Sharingan, seeing things at a telescopic vision, seeing through solid objects, and seeing around oneself at a "near" full 360 degrees. Like the Sharingan, the Byakugan's greatest strength lies in its second stage. The Bankaygou Byakugan, the epitome of the Byakugan's cycle, capable of seeing 10 times further than the regular Byakugan, along with no blindspot, giving the user a perfect 360 degree vision. The user is able to "summon" and manfest thier inner personailties similar to Susanoo, and the user also gains the abilitly of limited Phyiconics (telekenisis, telepathy). But using the eye slowly causes the pressure of the highly concretrated chakra to build up and up untill the users brain literly explodes to death. The only way to avoid this is to find your true happiness as a way to prevent the chakra build up from stress. Only one has ever achieved this, her name was lost to history. But she did not want the Hyuuga clan to ever control this power. She made sure that all future generations of Hyuuga were cold and detached to prevent them from ever being close to anyone. The Rinnegan, is the dojutsu of the Uzumaki clan. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows one to create the paths of Preta, Naraka, Human, Deva, Asura, and Animal; each path having his or her own specialty. Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Like all of the four great dojutsu's, the Rinnegan has a more powerful second stage. The Akuma Rinnegan, the epitome of the Rinnegan's cycle, capable of using the sub elements, including Hyoton, Mokuton, and Yoton, as well as all other sub elements; one can also actually place the original soul of someone and bring them back to life, whether it be in their old body or a new one. To obtain the Akuma Rinnegan you must save the life of a person whom who despise the most, no matter who it is. But the moast powerfull abilitly of this Doujustu allows a person to assimilate and destroy bloodlines; though there are a massive amount of conditions and requirements the user must meet. It also has a sixth sence, allowing a person to sence bloodlines unknown to the weilder and generaly guess the avrege power levels of opponets. The Akuma Rinnegan's power comes at a price however, by gaining the Rinnegan you no longer need to eat, drink sleep, or do any other necessities of humans, but if you do not, then you slowly begin to wither away into nothing more than a crippled pile of flesh, waiting for someone to either kill you or await until your imminent demise. The only one to find a way around this was the Sage of Six Paths. When he was near the crippling point, he reabsorbed the power of his six paths, no longer being crippled, but being in the perfect body for one his age. He had only one child, but he wanted to make sure that the knowledge of how to gain the second level was lost to time. He left knowledge of only the Rinnegan, not the Akuma Rinnegan. His last surviving remnants were Kushina Uzumaki, and Nagato Uzumaki. The Taifugan, dojutsu of the Namikaze clan, capable of using pure chakra to a much higher extent than a regular shinobi, they usually become incapable of using any element outside of their natural affinities, it can force chakra to take different forms, ranging from that of a shield, a sword, or even a seal, a Taifugan is also capable of recognizing and breaking down seals so long as chakra has been applied to said seal. This Kekkei Genkai, due to it's natural chakra abilities, can also break down, any chakra related justu (as long as it is not a kekkei Genkai) allowing the user to understand it's properties and thus counterattack it. Like all other doujustu, it also gives users the abilitly to see chakra, howerver unlike the others, it allows its users to sense the types of elemental chakras that an opponent possess and allows users to determine almost every jutsu that the opponent can use. The last abilitly of the Taifugan is an extensive memory; when the eye is activated, the user will be able to rember anything they have seen, smelt or herd, down to the simplest details. Just like the rest of the four great Dojutsu's, the Taifugan has a second stage, the Kurai Taifugan. The Kurai Taifugan has the ability to instantly cast seals that have been broken down by the eye, can fire raw blasts of pure chakra with little effort, capable of manipulating the chakra within a jutsu that has already been cast, and warp the energy around oneself to a minimal degree. This level also gives users a special technique called Igzani, or the abilitly to 'give life' to chakra without the side effects. To awaken this stage you must watch the person you despise most die, watch as the last trace of life exits, their body. The curse of this stage is that you are forever condemned to remember the faces of everyone you have killed or seen die, haunting your nightmares forever. To forget these haunting memories, and prevent yourself from going insane, you must learn to let go of the past and find solace. One who succeeded in this endeavor was Minato Namikaze, the last of the Namikaze clan. Minato Namikaze created two extremely destructive techniques thanks to his Taifugan, one that only another Taifugan wielder could hope to use. He created the Hiraishin for his family's personal technique, and the Rasengan, that only his sensei was able to master without the Taifugan. " . Sasuke was stunned, all that information was simply unbelieveable. "So Tou-Chan! What Doujustu do I have?" "You are verry, verry special, Sasuke. You have the blood of the Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Senju. You have a mutated kekkei genkai of the four." "That is so cool! But wait, I thought Doujustu couldn't create a hybrid!" Naruto only smilled. "Well, it seems that you are a verry special case. You can. But enough questions! Do you want to know how to use those special eyes of yours or not?" "Of corce I do! Of corce I do!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ END FLASHBACK Sasuke began his justu training regimen. He didn't learn any ninjustu yet, for Naruto had something special for that. But he did learn a few minpulated tools techniques and started on Kenjustu. Sasuke had originally wanted to master the chokuto, but the blade was too large for his young body to handle. So instead, he used a tanto. With time, he would eventually change from the tanto to the Chokuto. Counting any experence he had over to the weapon. When it came to the Ryukagan, he could keep it activated for an hour at a time, but there was only a single silver colored sharingan like tomatoe sourinding the pupil. After talking with Naruto, the former Jinchuriki told Sasuke he could expect to see more changes in the eyes as time went on. Sasuke also began working on incresing his sences sence the price for having the Ryukagan is blindness. Though Sasuke didn't seem to mind. He trained as feircely as he could. He was gonna be the best ninja, and no damn-body was going to stop him! When Sasuke was having these thoughs, he didn't have the Jyuubi no Ookami, the orginal bijuu, and moast powerfull creature and demon on his mind. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile inside of the minscape of a ten-year old Uzumaki, there was a huge wolf-like beast with one eye that looked like a combonation of the Sharihgan and Rinnegan, and ten tails. It scratched with it's huge claws around the ghiant cage growling and cursing as it found out it had been formed again, only to be resealed inside a pathetic human. "SO IT SEEMS THAT I AM CAPTURED AGAIN. COME SEEK ME MY HOST, COME SEEK MY POWER! BECAUSE WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU WILL EVENTUALY SET ME FREE!" Sasuke could have sworn he had herd a voice inside his head. But maybe it was his dad talking to him. Sasuke let the strange voice go and contiuned training. ______________________________________________________________________________________ November 16, 226 4:30 PM, Unknown Island Sasuke's Age: 10 Sasuke was exited, in just a few weeks, he would be going to a place named Kohona. His father had talked about how cool the place was, so Sasuke knew it had to be awsome. There he would take the acadmey test, and finialy become a genin! "Guess what, Sasuke?" Naruto said in a happily tone during thier training session togeather. "What, Tou-chan?" The Uzumaki said restless. "I know that I haven't been teaching you much ninjustu, but I wanted to save that. Because today, I'm gonna teach you an awsome brand new technique!" At that, Sasuke went off. "What is it? What is it? Can I fly? Can I shoot lazers from my eyes? Can I turn people into stone? What is it Tou-chan? What is it!" "Calm down! Calm down. this technique is called the Kage Bushin (Shadow Clone Technique). It allwos you to clone yourself." The sun-kissed Uchiha looked like he had won the lottery. "Clone myself? That sounds cool!" "The technique works by creating clones by using part of the users soul, hence why it is a forbidden technique. I mean a soul can only be streched so far. Howerver, the strength of a person's soul depends on thier chakra reserve. Due to you and me having a large capaicty foir chakra, we can use the technique with ease, even able to create hundreds of clones with a decent amount of chakra in them." Sasuke nodded. "What else can these clones do?" "Sence they are a part of us, whatever the clones learn, we also learn. Clones summoned by this technique are on a whole other level in terms of intelligence and strength, compared to other bunshins. These clones are part of the users own body making them indistinguishable from the actual person. Because they are part of the users body, they will only disperse when they are hit about one or two times. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. So, what does that mean for your training?" "Time...the time to learn...well anything will be divided by however many clones are used for that task. A jutsu that would usually take a week to learn could be learned in a few hours if enough clones are summoned for the task...thats amazing Tou-chan!" He shouted excitedly. "Of course just like any strong jutsu there are consequences to using this ability too much or too often." He spoke waiting for Sasuke to calm down and listen to what she had to say next. "Doing Kage Bushin training causes a lot of strain on the mind of the user, because of sheer memory feedback when you use it. So I caution you to take the training slowly at first. And also don't forget that Kage Bushins can also be useful in battle, not only for this kind of training." "What do you mean usefull in battle?" Sasuke asked questionly. "Your clones will be all about teamwork and utilizing them to the most, Now tell me what could you and three clones accomplish together in combat that you couldn't by yourself." "Easy, We could attack him from all sides at the same time. He'd never see it coming." Sasuke nodded proudly to himself. "This is what I mean Sasuke." Naruto's words interrupted Sasuke's self-appreciation. "You only think of the most obvious things. You don't look underneath the underneath. Your clones could do so much more. If you were in the air and kunai were flying at you and with no other way to dodge, a clone could grab you and throw you out of the way. You could also use your clones to get higher by jumping off of them, this would give your opponent an unexpected aerial attack. You could have clones brace you from a nasty fall or intercept a hit for you. The options with your clones are limitless!" The more Naruto spoke the more stupid Sasuke was starting to feel. How could there have been so many things and yet he could only come up with one? Naruto seemed to pick up on what Sasuke was thinking. "Don't feel bad Sasuke, it isn't your fault. It is my job as your teacher to make sure you now get the proper training and this is part of it. I promise you'll be good at it." . "Thank you, Tou-chan. You are the best daddy in the world!" Sasuke said smileing. Naruto let a small tear fall down is cheek. It was a tear from happyness. "Thank you, son." "So, can we get started on the justu?" Naruto let out a foxy grin. "Of corce!" "Now the hand seal for the technique is where Index and middle fingers from both hands are crossed. Yeah like that! Now all you need to do is act like you are gonna use the regular clone technique, but remember to add chakra for each clone. Addationaly, the technique requires the addation of a little bit of yang chakra. Or the chakra that allows you to brethe life into form." Now Sasuke was confused. "Yang chakra? But then, why isn't this marked as a Yoton technique?" "That is simple, because the technique really works on minpulating ones soul from chakra to make the clones. The addation of yang chakra can make the technique easier, but it is not absolutely nessary to preform the technique." "Oh." Sasuke said dumbfounded. "Are you ready to try out the technique, Sasuke?" The Jinchuriki nodded. "Verry well, lets see how many clones you can make at a time." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, dad. Here goes nothing! Kage Bushin no Justu!" In an instant, smoke filled the area in which the two Uzumaki were training, and out came about two hundred shadow clones. Naruto looked stunned. "Unbelieveable! Without even breaking a sweat!" Sasuke smilled before rubing the back of his hand on the back of his head. "Oh, Tou-chan...don't flatter me.." He said slightly blushing. "Alright, you did a great job! Lets call it a day. We will contiune out training tomarow. So, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke shrigged his shoulders. "Rmen?" "What was that?" Naruto asked. He couldn't hear Sasuke due to him speaking so low. "Ramen?" The Uzumaki asked again, voice barely above a wisper. "Ramen it is!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ The next day, the duo were heading tawards Kohona. Of corce, Naruto had promised he would teach Sasuke some new justu. "Now your Ryukagan has all the abilities of all four doujustu. So tell me, with the Sharingan's abilitly to copy any non-kekkei genkai techniq, ue, the Rinn'egan's abilitly to quickly master any technique, and the Taifugan's abilitly to understad the properties of almost any justu, what can you ba able to accomplish?" "The possibilities of creating justu are endless?" Sasuke said in a manner that he didn't know if his anwser was correct. "Right. Your eyes, the abilities are endless with them! Any technique you can use or master. But don't be dependent of your eyes all the time. That is why the Uzumaki, Namikaze, Hyuga, Uchiha, and even Senju grew weak. They got dependent on one abilitly and overcofident. Eventualy, thier strength became thier greatest downfall and weakness." Sasuke nodded. "Ghotcha, Tou-chan! I'll only use my eyes aginst someone I deem worthy enough!" Naruto smilled. "Thats my boy. Now there is another reason why I halted your ninjustu training. It was so I could explain the theory of nature transformation and shape transformation to you." Sasuke looked confused. So for the next three weeks, Naruto taught Sasuke the basic theory of how one would create a justu. He taught him about the six basic chakra natures, thier strengths, thier weaknesses, and chakra ninja affinities. Naruto decided to test Sasuke to see which affinity he had. Of corce he had Sasuke deactivate his Ryukagan because with it's influence, Sasuke would have an affinity to all six chakra natures. After testing the young Uchiha, Sasuke came up with a strong affinity to wind. His Uchiha heirtage gave him a little bit of fire mixed in. "Without your Ryukagan, you have a chakra affinity to wind and fire. We'll start out with these two first because learning justu of your affinity will be much easier. Addationaly, when you use techniques of your affinity, that justu's power is boosted by 20 percent." "So Sasuke, tell me. What do you think will happen if I you used the Rinnegan's abilitly to controll every eleament, and the Taifugan's abilitly to minpulate chakra?" Sasuke bright blue eyes brightined. "Um...I would be able to freely controll every eleament?" Naruto smilled "Exactly, now after you become a gennin, I will start teaching you more nature transformation, but for now, we should work on getting your Ryukagan compleated as well as your other skills. After all, in a month, we are heading to Kohona!" Sasuke nodded. "Kohona, boy I can't wait!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ For the next two years after graduating, Sasuke began his official shinobi training. In terms of his Ryukagan, he had four silver colored sharingan tamatoe in each eye. There weas also three-rinnegan like circles embeded in the scerla, and his diamond shaped Irides began to glow an errie red color. While he never used his abilities often, it was safe to assume that Sasuke has mastered his Ryukagan. A year ago, Sasuke had discovered a hidden cache of forbidden jutsus and summoning scrolls created by the ancient clans. He had kept the scrolls hidden, as they told secrets of powerful jutsu and how to use them in combination with the sharingan. A master of these techniques could control the eleaments with only his movements, much like Hizashi controlled water. Another technique he had mastered from the scrolls was the ability to call forth a multitude of various carrion birds including ravens, crows, vultures, buzzards, and the pheonix (Boss Summon.) Depending on the chakra put into the move and the control of the user, a single bird of any type to a full murder can be summoned. The birds have a couple handy abilities. The buzzards and vultures have incredible senses of smell (though it's mostly geared towards bodily fluids, like blood) and sharp eyes that they can use to spy on things from a very long distance. The crows and ravens have a shadow-blend ability that lets them go invisible if they remain motionless in a shadow or at night (which crows and ravens can do for hours.) Their beaks and talons also contain venoms and infectious matter that will quickly turn to gangrene if the injury is left untreated for more than a day. Each bird has a psychic link to the other birds that lets them communicate from any distance. However, that's limited to birds of their species (ravens can only link with ravens; buzzards to buzzards, etc.) Some birds speak human language and some don't, with no real organization to which ones can and can't. They can all understand any human language fortunately, so usually several are summoned and the ones that can't speak are sent off to spy/carry a message while the ones that can remain behind with the summoner to keep him/her informed through the link. At the moment, Sasuke could only summon the Prince of the Birds, Takara; but as Sasuke's chakra grew, he would eventually be able to summon the Boss, Pheonixzarila. While it took much longer then expected, Sasuke had mastered both the Assei and the Uchiate. He was now working on his Kenjustu, a technique he learned allows him to chakra any eleamental chakra through the sword for cutting capibilities. Sasuke also developed his own personel body flicker technique called the Umō Shushin '(''Feather Body Flicker). Yes Sasuke was becomming powerfull alright, but that didn't matter to Naruto. For him Sasuke had plenty of time to become a shinobi. He wanted Sasuke to enjoy what he missed for so long. Living through a childhood. "Are you ready?" The Uzumaki said looking at his son. Sasuke brightly nodded. "Then lets go!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ '''TIMESKIP. ONE WEEK LATER. "Good morning class! I would like you to meet our new member. He is already a genin and will be joing us for team selection." Every shinobi wondered who this kid could be. They all looked to see a young kid with spiky raven hair, crystal blue eyes, and three wisker markings on the side of each cheek. And a facial structure similar to..." "Hello. My name is Uzumaki Sasuke! The future Hokage, 'ttabeyo!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ JUSTU LIST: Kage Bushin no Justu/ Shadow Clone Technique (Chakra-B, Controll-B, Rank-B) Similar to the Clone Technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person even by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique (''Chakra-S, Controll-A, Rank-A) This jutsu is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a forbidden jutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals written by the First Hokage. 'Umō Shushin/'Feather Body Flicker (Chakra-B, Controll-A, Rank-B) The user dissappears by using the Body Flicker Technique. Howerver, thier movements are covered by white bird feathers which slowly burn away along with the users body. These feathers howerver, are made up of a special aroma that causes everyone exposed to it to gradualy fall asleep making this the perfect getaway technique. Somebody with enough experence can avoid the after effects. '''Users: Uzumaki Sasuke STATS: Uzumaki Naruto: Ninjustu: 5 Genjustu: 5 Taijustu: 5 Strength: 5 Speed: 5 Chakra: 5 Intellect: 5 Hand Seals: 5 Total: 40 Uzumaki Sasuke: Ninjustu: 3 Genjustu: 1 Taijustu: 2 Strength: 2 Speed: 2 Chakra: 3.5 Intellect: 2 Hand Seals: 1.5 Total: 17 . For me stats are like this, 0-10, Acadmey student/Civilian. 11-20, Gennin. 20-25, Chunin. 25-32, Jonin. 32 and avove, Kage-level. I couldn't help that last line. Forgive me. Sasuke's Forbidden Techniques are gonna be based arount Avatar Bending. Addationaly, he will be appearing in Kohona in the next chap. More action in the next chapter. Also, a surprise reunion! ______________________________________________________________________________________ THE END Next Chapter